While the capacity of the compressor of the present invention is largely based upon the compressor sleeves and the length of their travel, for purposes of an exemplary showing, the compressor will be described and illustrated in its form as a relatively light duty compressor as might be used in an automotive air conditioning system or the like. The use to which the compressor is put is not a limitation of the invention. The compressor can be used in a closed system as would be found in an air conditioning system or refrigeration system, or it could be used to compress ambient air for a paint spraying system, a pneumatically actuated tool such as a nailer or stapler, or the like.
The compressor of the present invention is of unique construction comprising a pair of cylinder chambers mounted to either side of a manifold. Each cylinder chamber contains a pair of axially aligned, opposed, fixed piston heads and a reciprocating sleeve element having axial bores forming compression chambers with each piston. The cylinder housings are oriented at ninety degrees with respect to each other and the sleeves therein are caused to reciprocate by a crank comprising a crank element located in a central hole in the manifold and a pair of oppositely directed crank pins, each engaged in bearing means in transverse holes in one of the sleeves. Rotation of the crank is such that each crank pin rotates about its own axis and simultaneously reciprocates along a rectilinear path of travel. One end of one of the crank pins is connected through an appropriate universal means to a rotating power shaft to drive the compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,944 teaches an internal combustion engine having cylinder housings oriented at 90.degree. with respect to each other. This reference suggests that the internal combustion engine could be modified to act as a compressor. However, the reference does not teach such modification and the structure of the internal combustion engine differs markedly from that of the compressor taught herein.
Most light duty compressors are complex in construction, requiring many machined parts made of expensive materials. In addition, prior art compressors are relatively bulky and heavy, and have high energy requirements.
The present invention overcomes each of these problems. From the description to follow, it will be noted that the compressor of the present invention is extremely simple in construction and very compact. While the various parts and pieces of the compressor can be made of metal or the like, substantially all of the parts of the unit can be made of appropriate plastic materials except for the ball spring valves, the crank, the bearings and the like. Finally, the compressor of the present invention is characterized by low energy requirements. This makes it particularly suitable for applications such as automotive air conditioning systems, wherein it will cause less drop in engine power when compressor is operating. This would be of significance today since the trend is to provide automobiles with smaller engines.